villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stinky Pete
Stinky Pete, also known as the Prospector or Stinky Pete the Prospector, or simply referred to as Prospector is the hidden secondary, later true main antagonist of the 1999 golden globe winning Disney/Pixar movie Toy Story 2. He is a prospector doll who was on the Woody's Roundup TV show, (alongside Sheriff Woody, Jessie and Bullseye) and never experienced a child's love, which is what made him bad in the first place. And he absolutely hates space toys (including Woody's good friend Buzz Lightyear). Stinky Pete is the second Toy Story movie's real main villain because he had bigger plans than Al and is much more evil than he is. He is voiced by Kelsey Grammer, who also played Harold Attinger and Sideshow Bob. Before Toy Story 2 Stinky Pete spent a lifetime on a dime-store shelf, watching every other toy be sold to their new owners. Because of the fact that he was never sold to a kid, this explains his evil nature shown later on. Stinky Pete was soon sold to Al McWhiggin, but he never took him out of his box, which made him even more insane and evil. During Toy Story 2 Mint-In-The-Box Stinky Pete is first seen when Woody, finally arrives at Al's apartment. He first appears as a good friend to Woody, becoming happy and pleased that he has returned. He welcomes Woody, tells him who he really is, and even shows him the television show called Woody's Roundup, which lasted only one season. When Stinky Pete reveals that Al plans to sell him, Woody, Jessie and Bullseye to the Konshi Toy Museum in Tokyo, Japan, Woody reveals that he is still owned by a 7 year old boy named Andy Davis. Stinky Pete is later determined to stop Woody from going back to Andy. When Al rips off Woody's right arm completely, Stinky Pete leaves his box by using his pick and sabotages Woody's attempt to recover his arm by turning on the TV to prevent Woody from going back home. He also frames Jessie by putting the TV remote near her before getting back in his box, causing her to attack him. After Woody's arm is repaired, Stinky Pete convinces Woody to make amends with Jessie before he leaves. After Woody listens to Jessie's story about when she was abandoned by her owner Emily, Stinky Pete tells him that Andy would do the same to him one day and Woody stays. However Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog and Mr. Potato Head later arrive at the penthouse (along with another Buzz Lightyear action figure) to rescue Woody and convince Woody to go back with them. At first, Woody refuses but after hearing himself sing "You've Got a Friend In Me", Woody decides he will go home and runs to the vent. When a panicking and devastated Stinky Pete asks Woody where he's going, he tells him that he's right that he can't stop Andy from growing up, but he wouldn't miss it for the world. He then persuades Jessie, Bullseye and Stinky Pete to come with him. Ultimately, This is where Stinky Pete reveals his true colors and seals the vents shut, preventing Woody's escape. Woody, Jessie and Bullseye then learn that Stinky Pete ruined Woody's escape last night and framed Jessie. Jessie is outraged by Stinky Pete's betrayal however Stinky Pete declares he was never sold to a child and is that he will go to Japan by any means possible. When Woody calls out to Buzz, Stinky Pete tells Woody that he's too late and calls Buzz's surname Lightweight, causing Woody to yell at him, saying that Buzz's surname is Lightyear. While the toys try to rescue Woody, Stinky Pete keeps shoving him back into Al's luggage and foiling the toys' rescue plans. Sooner or later, the toys arrive at the airport to save Woody. They seem to find Al's luggage, but it turns out to be a different one with cameras inside. Buzz goes to find the other luggage, which he does. But when he opens it to get Woody, Stinky Pete pops out and angrily punches Buzz off the ramp. Angered, Woody fights Stinky Pete for harming Buzz, only for Stinky Pete to kick Woody off of him and re-open his old rip in his right arm. He gives Woody a choice: he can go to Japan either together or in pieces, and that if Al fixed him once, he can fix him again. He orders Woody to get back in the box, to which Woody refuses. This leaves the infuriated Prospector no choice but to rip Woody apart. Before he can, Buzz (who survived the fall) and the other toys suddenly show up again and save Woody by flashing the cameras in Stinky Pete's eyes, temporarily blinding him. This gives Buzz a chance to capture Stinky Pete by the collar of his shirt. Stinky Pete rants that the toys are idiots for wanting to go with Andy, saying that children destroy toys and they'll soon be taken away to rot in a landfill. Deciding that Stinky Pete should learn the true meaning of "playtime," Woody orders his friends to dump a now-scared Stinky Pete into a Barbie backpack that belongs to a girl named Amy to punish him for his betrayal. When Amy sees Stinky Pete (calling him a "big ugly man-doll"), she decides that he needs a makeover. Stinky Pete encounters a Barbie doll in the backpack, who assures him he'll like Amy because she's an artist. She then turns her face, revealing the side of her face painted with tattoos, which frightens Stinky Pete. As he was taken to his new owner's home, the Prospector started crying, to which Woody responded, "Happy trails, Prospector!" before he and Buzz go to free Bullseye and Jessie. After Toy Story 2 After Toy Story 2 was released, there were interviews with all the characters on the movie's website. In Stinky Pete's interview, he admitted that he is now used to Amy decorating him and actually likes it, thus reforming with a change of heart. Personality When he first appeared, Stinky Pete was initially a kind, wise, well-spoken, and a grandfatherly mentor-like character, giving support and advice to Jessie, Woody, and Bullseye throughout the first half of the film. However, this façade merely hid his true nature which was a smart, manipulative, sneaky, embittered, and overall evil nature. This was most likely caused by the years of emotional pain he had endured during a lifetime in a dime-store shelf and not being sold to any children due to their preference of space toys, contributing to his own hatred of space toys and children. Even while he hid his true nature, he secretly plotted to prevent Woody from returning to his owner Andy at any cost, sabotaging his escape by secretly turning on the TV to wake Al up while playing the part of an innocent character by claiming he "didn't know" how the TV turned on and that Woody and Jessie fighting about it would not solve anything. When Woody finally decided he would return to Andy and take the other Roundup toys with him despite the warning Stinky Pete gave him about Andy outgrowing and forgetting him, this finally prompted him to snap and reveal his true nature and intentions to the other Roundup toys and Andy's toys. In the process, he sealed the air vent to prevent their escape and allow Al to take the Roundup toys to the toy museum in Japan. The fact that he was willing to spend years of eternity sealed inside a museum away from contact with children also showed that he had developed solitariness traits due to spending most of his time within his box. He also turned out to be hypocritical, as he was willing to harm or tear apart other toys so that his goal of toys escaping harm from children in the eternal museum life would be fulfilled, evidenced by him reopening the old rip in Woody's arm and threatening to tear him apart. His own inexperience of being played with by a child, along with hearing Jessie's story of being outgrown by her previous owner Emily lead to him believing that children outgrew and destroyed toys, with toys eventually spending an eternity in landfills. Despite his villainous nature, he appeared to have redeemable traits as the character stated in his online interview after the film that he liked his new owner Amy's face paint decorations even though he initially feared it after Andy's toys placed him in Amy's backpack. This can demonstrate that Stinky Pete was a villain who was wronged by rejection and unappreciation, and that he most likely would not have been evil in the first place if he had been owned by a child to start off with. On the other hand, in Woody's Roundup, Stinky Pete was portrayed to be a simple minded, slow witted, and accident prone hillbilly. However, he was overall a good-natured friend and an ally of Woody, Jessie and Bullseye. Trivia *Stinky Pete was one of the three real toy villains in the ''Toy Story'' movies (along with Emperor Zurg and Lotso), though there was an element of sympathy given the fact that he has been confined to a box since the 1950s when Woody's Roundup was made. *In one outtake, he was talking to two Barbie dolls in his box, promising them a role in Toy Story 3, which one of them did. Also, his prediction of Andy being unlikely to take Woody to college with him as a teenager came true in Toy Story 3, though at first, Andy considered taking Woody along while putting all his other toys in his basement, therefore almost defying the Prospector's expectations. *In another outtake, while giving Woody a choice to go back or stay, the Prospector accidentally farted, which he guesses is why he is called "Stinky Pete." Then again, it is also implied he sometimes ate beans on Woody's Roundup. *Although he is now Stinky Pete's arch-nemesis, Woody did agree with him on the fact that he can't stop Andy from growing up, saying that he wouldn't miss it for the world. *According to his box, he had only a total of 9 sayings, such as "There's gold in them hills!", "Help! I think I'm stuck!", "Aw, shucks-a-roo!", and "Oh, boy! Beans for dinner!". *It's been argued a lot about Stinky Pete and Al over which one of them is the main villain and which is the secondary villain. Some say Al is the main villain and Stinky Pete is the secondary villain as Stinky Pete only makes a few appearances throughout the movie and Al had bigger plans than anyone else. Others say that Stinky Pete was the real main villain the whole time and Al was the secondary villain because Stinky Pete is much more evil than Al is. Here is some evidence that Stinky Pete was the movie's real main villain: **Stinky Pete tells Woody that he will face the same heartbreak as Jesse if he goes back to Andy's house. **Stinky Pete was the last boss in the Nintendo 64, Playstation and PC versions of the Toy Story 2 video game. *Because of this debate, Toy Story 2 is the ONLY Toy Story Movie whose Main Villain is debate as well as the first Pixar Movie with that probelm. *Although Stinky Pete doesn't appear in Toy Story 3, he appears in Toy Box mode on the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Wii and PC versions of the Toy Story 3 Video game. *Stinky Pete was probably originally going to appear in Toy Story 3 (Pixar even made him a little poster) perhaps as the main antagonist, however Pixar decided that the main villain in Toy Story 3 would be a strawberry scented teddy bear. *There is an Epcot version and a Lego version of Stinky Pete. *Unlike in the film Toy Story 2, Stinky Pete had supporters (Gunslinger and Blacksmith) in the video game version on Nintendo 64, Playstation and PC. Gallery 830px-StinkyPete3.jpg|Promotional image of Stinky Pete for Toy Story 2's 3D re-release Ttttttttttttttttttttt.png|Pete smiling as Woody enjoys Woody's Roundup Woody's Roundup Toy Collection.png|The completed collection of the Woody's Roundup franchise items, including Woody, Jessie, Bullseye, and Stinky Pete Toy Story 2 Video Game Prospector Showdown.png|Stinky Pete, as he appears in Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue Toy Story 3 Video Game Stinky Pete.png|Stinky Pete, as he appears in Toy Story 3: The Video Game File:Poster_9_-_Toys.png|Stinky Pete and the others toys in a movie poster File:43_Villains.png|Stinky Pete with the five other main villains of the Toy Story Trilogy Category:Movie Villains Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Old Villains Category:Outlaws Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Neutral Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Orator Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Tragic Villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Thugs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Harbingers Category:Hammerer Category:Living Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Axemen Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Obsessed Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Envious Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Genius Category:Egomaniacs Category:Sadists Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Liars Category:Betrayed villains Category:Spoilers Category:Torturer Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Asexual Category:Fighter Category:Final Boss Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Child-Abusers